I'm always early
by Demented Symphony
Summary: One shot: Haruka is always late, leaving Michiru to always wait. What if one day Haruka relizes that Michiru is no longer there waiting.....Please read and review. Can also be found at


﻿ 

I'm Always Early  
by animeprincess056  
Warnings: _Yaoi/Yuri_

_Disclaimer:I donot own sailor moon._

* * *

Moshi moshi minna-san! Mesa-chan here! This is I have to say one of my favorites because I wrote about one of my Favorite couples! This story basically takes place between SuperS and SailorStars. Please enjoybows respectfully 

I'm Always Early

The park was sunny and bright. The sound of laughin children and giggled lovers echoed through the trees. The young woman looked around and then focused her eyes on her watch as she let out a waivering sigh,"Ara, Haruka. You're late again." She lifted her head to the rolling clouds as she felt the wind gently play with her sea green hair. She hugged herself, recieving the wind as if it were Haruka herself. Which in some ways, it was. For Haruka was like the wind, soft and gentle, yet hard to tame.  
"Oh well. If I am to wait, best to make it worth while." She sat down under the shade of the tree and withdrew one of her most valueable possesions, her sketch book. She spotted a mother and daughter having a picnic and decided on them as her subjects.  
Halfway through her drawing, she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes. "Guess who, love." Michiru turned to the boyishly cute woman with hurtful eyes. Haruka looked onto his lover nervously. And if not mistakin, with a little fear."Oy, Michiru, what's the matter?"  
She snubbed her nose into the air and turned away from the other. "Haruka, you're late again. You told me you'd be here hours ago." Haruka place her arms around Michirus slender waist and pulled her close. "I'm sorry, love. I had some important things to do" Michiru turned and looked the blonde in the eyes, a little hurt."So, I'm not important anymore?" She answered jokingly yet serious at the same time.  
Haruka closes her eyes and lets out a small sigh as she lifted her chin so that thier eyes could meet."Don't be ridiculous. You are the most important thing in the world to me. You know that." The other finally gave up and smiled as she took the other womans hand into her own."I can never stay mad at you for long." Haruka laughed as she pulled Michiru closer to her."Come on, it's late but the nights still young.""My..."Thier laughter filled the empty park as they headed home.

Two Weeks Later...  
Michiru walked casually into the bedroom the two shared and layed the overly elegant letter down infront of Haruka, who was as usual reading a magazine on racing. The blonde looked down at it and picked it up, eyeing it curiously. Michiru hopped on the bed and crawled behind her lover.  
"I've been invited to tour Europe. I wont be back for three months. I leave on Monday." Haruka began processing the information as Michiru massaged the lower portion of her back. When suddenly Haruka hopped off the bed and threw the letter to the ground."Damnit, I forgot, I have the Grand Prix tournament in Africa, It's my chance to win an even bigger factory contract! I can't miss it." Haruka looked up to find the sad eyes of Michiru.  
"Daijobu, Haruka." She got off the bed and placed her arms around the blondes slender yet muscular frame."Both of our dreams are coming true, they are just intersecting at the moment."Haruka ran her hands through the girls soft hair, breathing in the sweet smell of water lilies and saltwater. Her smell, her Michirus smell."Gomen. I promise, I will fly out to Europe as soon as the race is over. We can make a vacation out of it." She let go reluctantly as the other walked towards the door."It's ok Haruka. I'd probably be nervous if you were there anyway." The blonde watched the woman as she closed the door behind. She then turned to her nightstand where a picture of the two of them layed. Michiru looked great in her Mugen High school uniform. They both looked so happy. 'This was taken before i confessed my love to her.' Haruka clsed her eyes remembering how easy it was back then."Michiru."  
The other girl wasn't doing much better. Fighting back the tears that threatened to fall, she sat and thought about the twos relationship. When they were friends, when they were senshi, fighting side by side, things were so much easier.'This is Haruka for you, I should have known she'd find a way to weasel her way out. Maybe she doesn't love me as much as I thought?' The thought caused her heart to ache."Life without Haruka isn't worth living at all." She sat motionlessly as the tears began to fall.

The week went by quickly for the two, who beside few exchange of words here and there felt cold and distant. Both aching for the other, yet thinking the other didn't feel the same.Even though they both had inner doubts about the other, when it came time for Michiru to board the plane, Haruka took the other into her arms, holding her tightly. She then lifted the girls chinand looked deeply into her eyes, pleading with the girl she had come to love more then life itself."Michiru, look at me." Reluctantly, she galnced up her aqua meeting the others cool gey blues."I'm sorry. I promise, I'll be there no later then Thursday." The final boarding call for Michirus plane blared in the backround.Haruka kissed Michiru genly an the lips and felt her slip right out of her arms and for a split second, felt as if out of Michirus life.  
"I promise, I'll see you Thursday." Michiru continued to walk without looking back."You better, Haruka. Cuz maybe this time, I wont be waiting."  
The drive home was painful, no matter how fast she drove, she just could't shake the last words she heard Michiru mutter. She couldn't shake the hurtful feelings that she knew her lover also felt. At that moment, she made to herself a silent promise, one that this time she was going to keep.  
Michiru found the plane ride rather unpleasant. Though she was seated in first class, she didn't have the all to familiar blonde asking her 'are we there yet? Are we there yet?' The thoght brought a sad smile to the girls face as she looked at the brouchure of a villia she would rent in the likely circumstance that Haruka didn't keep her word.

The stage manager knocked on the dressing room door, letting the woman dressed in a white slim fitting gown with two slits on the side know that she had thirty minutes till she was due on stage. She placed her glove delicatly over her hand, and then the other. She placed the worn violin case on the top of the dressing table and opened it carefully. In it, there was her sacred treasure, the extention of her very soul. A violin that her mother gave her ehen she was eight years old. Still polished and looked as new as the day it was made. That was not, however the only trinket in the case. Underneathe the violin was a picture of a young Haruka, one that was taken before she had awoken as Sailor Neptune. A sad smile graced her face as she knew of the dissapoinment that layed in front of her. The thought brought tears to her eyes. For the first itme in years, she was nervous abput performing.  
'That's right, I used to be nervous all the time until I met Haruka.'Then for some reason, the fear always melted away cause she knew that Haruka was there to guide her. She felt sadness give way to fear. She looked to the picture and screamed."I can't do this. Not without Haruka!" The sudden knock at the door starteled her. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and yelled for the person to come in.  
"I have a delivery for a Miss Kaiou." She looked at the man strangely, because he held nothing ion his hand but a clipboard and pen. "Is this a joke? I thought you said you had a delivery for me." The young man smirked."I do ma'am. Please sign here." She signed and handed him back his pen."Ok, have a great concert Miss Kaiou." he turned and waled out the door."Matte..."She began to yell when her voice froze in her throat.She looked to find a beautiful bouquet of pink roses, lilies and lilacs. Yet it wansn't the flowers that brought tears to the young violinists eyes, it was the person holding them.  
"Haruka?"She cried."You're early" Haruka wiped the tear from her eyes before it finished falling.She gave her lover a sly smile."Michiru, I'm always early." A look of utter confussion crossed the other womans face."No you're not. You are always late and making me wai..."Haruka place a finger gently on her lips."Michiru, I always get there before you do. Whenever you approach, I know that you never see me, but I'm there. And, I just stand there, frozen, watching you. I can't help it. I see you and thank every star int he heavens that you are mine and pray that you always will be. I watch as you look around and never tire of waiting for me. Never giving up on me. I just don't know how I got so lucky. Not a day goes by that I don't regret meeting you, or becoming a senshi, or being with you."Michiru stood, frozen in place, tears streaming down as she stood and watched the woman who was much more then her lover, profess her love once more."I know that I don't say or show it as much as i should, I love you. I love you, my michiru."Michiru ran and wrapped her arms around the other womans neck."Oh Haruka! I love you,too." Haruka bent to kiss Michiru when the stage manager poped his head in and told Michiru she had to be on stage in five ninutes. Haruka looked depply into Michirus eyes. "I'll be in the front row."She handed Michiru the bouquet and turned to leave."Oh, and by the way. Look inside the white rose bud. Good luck." Haruka quicly placed her lips ove Michirus and walked out the door.  
As soon as she was out of sight, she looked toward the closed bud. The only white rose. She opened it, careful not to break it. There hidden in the center was a princess cut diamond ring with aquamarine stones all around it. She place it gently on her riong finger and read the card,  
To my Michiru. Please accept my token  
of forever. I love you, will you marry me?  
Say yes, because without you, there is  
no use in living or protecting this world,  
I love you, Haruka.  
She lookes at the ring that was already on that special finger,which should tell the other her answer loud and clear. She picked up her violin and headed towards the stage. As she placed the violin gently benethe her chin, she scanned the front row, locking eyes with a blonde in a black tuxedo. She closed her eyes and gently strummed the beautiful melody which filled her heart whenever she was with the other. It was there song. As she finished and took her last bow, she was met with a standing ovation, flowers and gifts flying to her from every angle. She bent down and pickes up the rose that Haruka had thrown to her."Thank you for loving me." She mouthed to Michiru, who had a smile with tears streaming down."Thank you for being early."

AWWWWWWW! I edited alot of my original story and I think that this version is 100 better. I hope that you like reading it as much as I had fun writing it. Please, don't be shy and review. Onegaii! Please, im desperate --' Ok, probably shouldn't have told you that. But please, review all the same! Until next time, Je ne


End file.
